A death eaters nightmare
by broomstick flyer
Summary: First written when I thought Hermione Weasley was totally against canon. Now rewritten to be a Hermione Potter story. Cause I dont agree with Hr/R at all, totally AU and OOC. Read the story to see why Hermione Potter is a Death eaters nightmare... Hr/H
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Hermione Potter. A Death Eater's Nightmare

.

.

Chapter1. First kill

.

.

Twenty four year old Hermione Potter, no longer resembled Hermione Granger Hogwarts student, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She had been an outstanding student, always receiving top marks. Together they had ended Voldemort's rule of evil, she had thought they could face just about anything together.

She had looked stunningly beautiful and gentle on the day of her wedding. She and Harry had had twelve months of wonderful marriage, she had been a perfect wife, him the perfect husband, they were, in her eyes perfect for each other.

Now the difference was astounding she was clad head to foot in black dragon skin leather. Tight dragon skin jeans and top with a long flowing overcoat. Her once bushy hair was now dressed to be wavy and was tied back in a pony tail.

She could hear the death eater as he was creeping slowly toward her as she hid around the corner, as he stepped into view there was a swish, a scream, and the death eater watched as his hand rolled away still clutching his wand.

After wiping the blood from her sword on the cringing death eater's cloak; Hermione sheathed the sword that had once been Godric Gryffindors. Terrified the death eater trembled as he grovelled in the gutter trying to stem the flow of blood from his severed arm.

"Give me names; who killed Harry Potter, I want the names of those who killed my husband," Hermione looked down on him, no sign of pity on her face at all.

"I don't know, I swear I don't know,"

"This is the last chance you get, tell me or you go to meet Voldemort."

Her brown eyes were like ice and the look she gave him made his blood run cold, "Avery was there, that's all I know."

She looked at him then turned to walk away; he thought he had been spared until another swish parted his head from his shoulders.

"Tell Voldemort you are the first of many coming to join him," she whispered as she walked away.

She walked slowly back to the cottage she had rented, it was sparsely furnished, just a hard chair and a table in the living room were all she had; the bedroom had a single mattress set up on the floor, the rest of the house was given over to martial arts equipment.

Harry had died three years ago to the day. He had been ambushed by the remaining death eaters while he was visiting an orphanage. They had killed him slowly, disfiguring him almost beyond recognition, some thing had snapped in her at his funeral. She had disappeared that afternoon and for three long hard years had been hidden away in Tibet, training with the wizarding monks at a temple. Today was her first day back in the Wizarding community of Britain.

The small death eaters meeting was underway, they were sitting around a table trying to figure out how to find Harry Potter's mudblood wife Hermione, they wanted the job completed, no Potter was to be left alive.

A silent figure stepped from the shadows and struck swiftly, three of the five men died instantly. The slash of the sword gave them no time to know they were dying. The two remaining men scanned the room but could see no one; standing at the table in shock they slowly drew their wands.

Then the table lifted suddenly and with force hitting them both full in the face one was unlucky receiving only a broken nose, the other collapsed his neck broken. She stood from under the now shattered table, her sword at the last ones throat.

"I want names, who killed Harry Potter, who killed my husband?" the death eater sobbed as amber liquid ran over his shoes a dark patch showing on his trousers, pleading for his life even as he knew he had met his death bringer.

The blade of Godric's sword pressed harder into his throat, he tried to swallow but could not, and shaking from head to foot he told her "It was Draco Malfoy and his squad."

"where do I find them she asked?" the ice in her eyes left him in no doubt his life hung by a tiny thread, "I don't know," he whimpered and he felt the blade cut deep stopping the air to his lungs, "Wrong answer," was all she said.

Ginny read the article from the paper to Neville as he fed 'Ron' their three year old son some chocolate.

_The unknown assailant struck again yesterday, (killing four death eaters instantly), at an inn just outside Hogsmeade village. The innkeeper is being questioned, according to healer Smethwick all four were struck down with some sort of blade. The last one was killed while on his knees, from the position of the bodies it appears this one did not die instantly, this editor wonders if he was made to talk_.

"What do you make of that Nev, that's eleven this week, if this keeps up you will be out of a job," Ginny poured the tea as she spoke.

"Well who ever it is they certainly don't like death eaters, bit messy though using Muggle weapons," Neville did not look too concerned, as far as he was bothered if someone happened to kill off all the death eaters that were left then he would get to spend more time with his family.

As the days and weeks passed Death eaters were getting hard to find. Their numbers had fallen even faster since Hermione had returned. She had overheard a short conversation in the Hogshead and it had led her to where she now stood dismantling the feeble charms that hid Malfoy mansion.

The guard outside the mansion main entrance looked down in surprise at his chest, a gleaming steel blade stuck out from it like some odd adornment; he reached up to feel if it was actually real, it was the last move he ever made as the blade was withdrawn from his heart.

Inside the Malfoys often boasted about mansion every where was decorated in Slytherin colours of green and silver, she thought how awful it all was as she entered a bedroom to the left of the stairs. Draco's mother was there getting dressed but before she had time to shout a warning, she was sent to be with her husband and the other dead death eaters. A quick flick and the sword had travelled across the room in a smooth arc ending up embedded in her heart and the wardrobe behind her.

Neville read the morning paper to Ginny as they ate lunch,

_Seven bodies were delivered this morning to the ministry of magic; all have been identified as former death eaters. All died a most gruesome death, the worst being one Draco Malfoy, who though retaining his human head had the mutilated body of a ferret._

_This reporter was actually on the scene at the time and I can honestly say that some one out there is a death eaters nightmare…_

"Who ever that reporter is they should award him a prize for understatement of the year. If this slayer of death eaters keeps this up there will be no one left for the rest of us to play with. You know what's really funny there isn't a single Auror who has a clue who it might be," Neville said as he turned from the front page to see how Puddlemere were doing this week.

.

.

Hermione Weasley, A Death Eater's Nightmare.

Chapter 2

.

.

Hermione the slayer

A faint smile was on her lips as she read the newspaper.

'_The slayer strikes again! Fear is raging through the ranks of known ex death eaters and possible ex death eaters. It seems there is no one that can escape the horror that stalks them. Being a reformed death eater it seems is no longer a way to escape justice…_

'Hermione the slayer, hmm I rather think that suits me', she thought as she donned her disguise for the day.

Today she was going to the Potter family graveyard. It was time she paid a visit to her beloved's grave. She had not been to tend it since she had left the country three and a half years ago, plus the fact she had heard of a plot by death eaters to kidnap her old friend who was now Ginny Longbottom, she was the only one who visited the grave regularly.

By the time she was ready to leave her cottage, not even her mother would recognize her. She with her muggle stage make up was now an old woman, her straggly grey hair dangling from the battered old hat. The walking stick she used concealed her wand, and the tatty old red cloak kept her sword hidden.

Ginny Longbottom was placing new flowers on Harry's grave when the old lady limped toward the head stone. She discreetly kissed the picture of her husband, holding back for later the tears that wanted so desperately to fall to the ground and join him in his wait for her.

Ginny watched thinking 'poor old dear, needs new glasses if she has to get that close to see who it is'.

"Can I help?" Ginny asked.

"No, no thank you dear, I just came to pay my respects to a man who once saved my life."

Hermione's voice rasped the words out slowly and brokenly her acting helped by the choked up feeling in her throat.

"I knew him when he was young, such good and wonderful young man."

Slowly she turned and started to walk away; leaving Ginny to ponder who the old lady was that came to visit her friends grave.

Ginny did not see the three men who were approaching her; she was to preoccupied arranging the vase of flowers and cleaning away dead leaves.

They were just a few feet away when she heard the gasp behind her; it was followed by a small croaking sound. Spinning around while pulling her wand Ginny was just in time to see the old lady sever the last of the three Death Eaters clean through the middle.

She looked on horrified as the death eater realised his fate, and she saw the fear in his eyes as he toppled over. The top half of his torso hit the ground first falling to the right; his lower body and legs falling last toward the left.

"Sorry you had to see that dear." the old lady said as she wiped her sword clean on the Death Eaters cloak before she walked slowly away. Ginny, strong though she was fainted, that's where her mother found her just two minutes later.

Walking back to her cottage gave Hermione time to think about Ginny, about their friendship. All the discussions they had shared about love and boys. A single tear rolled its lonely way down her cheek; she had not had a friend to talk too for quite some time now.

In her guise as an old lady, Hermione discovered the hideout of more death eaters. They were actually hiding in the closed and boarded up Flourish and Blotts. 'The sheer bloody nerve' she thought.

Two days later, one lonely Death Eater was bemoaning his turn to be on watch as he paced up and down five steps one way five steps back. It was much too warm for him to be standing here under a cloak. She heard him as he talked quietly to him self "huh! As though some one would dare to attack us, right here in Diagon Alley." It was his very last thought. He did not hear the swish from the blade as it took away his life. He was no longer complaining of being too warm, though he may well soon be complaining it was way to hot.

Hermione crept slowly over the roof top of the building, and finding an open sky light she lowered her self cat like to the hallway below. Carefully checking all the rooms out as she passed them on her silent search for the enemy. Entering the third room she found someone she had thought dead.

"You!" he said, disbelief and terror on his face.

"Yes Peter it's me," she answered him with a tight smile.

A terrified Peter Pettigrew turned himself into a rat and scurried across the room, but he was to slow. She spoke as she held him under her foot, "This is the last time you will ever get to see anyone, goodbye Peter say hello to Riddle for me." she pressed her full weight down slowly.

Before she left the room she took out her wand, and returned a crushed Petigrew back to his human body shape. "Just so people know you." she said as she left the room to go in search of more death eaters.

*********************

_Yesterday Flourish and Botts was the scene of carnage as ministry Aurors bought out eight bodies. All had been killed by the slayer. Nobody knows how entry was gained but it led to the death amongst others, of the notorious criminal Peter Pettigrew. A ministry spokesman said he had been crushed by a huge force of some unknown kind._

_._

_************_

_._

Molly Weasley read the article to her husband, "Arthur, does anybody know who this slayer is."

"No dear, the only person to have seen the slayer was our Ginny and she claims that it was an old lady." Arthur Weasley answered thinking he would like to shake the hand of the slayer in person.

Just then Neville, Ginny, and little Ron arrived at the Burrow.

"Thought we'd pop over for lunch." Ginny told her parents.

"We were just discussing who this slayer could be." Molly told them as they both sat down.

"I don't care if it's the Queen herself, she saved Ginny from the death eaters. In my book that makes who ever it is ok." said Neville seriously.

"I second that." Arthur said.

********************

Alone in her cottage Hermione sat at the table writing a letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I will be arriving back soon. I would like to visit the Burrow on Saturday, at lunch time._

_Would you be able to be there?_

_I don't know if I can face your Parents alone since Harry is gone._

_Your friend._

_._

_Hermione._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Hermione Potter, A Death Eater's Nightmare.

.

.

Chapter 3. Umbridge

.

.

Hermione's owl was sitting on the roof of the unplottable cottage when she returned on the Thursday night. She read the letter from Ginny telling her she would be at the Burrow all day Saturday, but would not let her parents know about Hermione's planned visit 'just in case you change your mind.' The letter went on to say how excited Ginny was that Hermione had returned from where ever she had hid her self.

Hermione smiled, she would not change her mind, she knew that there were only a few fully fledged death eaters left, and one of them would be at the Weasley's for dinner on Saturday. She fully intended to be there one way or another.

'I need a good work out' thought Hermione as she changed out of her outfit. Tonight she had been a waitress in one of the restaurants, just a street away from Diagon Alley. While there she had found out all she needed to know to confirm her suspicions about Saturday.

Sweat was running liberally down her now naked torso. She was no longer the woman she had once been. Her once delicate and shapely body was now muscular and was honed to near perfection. Not a single muscle had been overlooked. She caught sight of her self in the mirror and wondered what Harry would think. Dear, sweet, beautiful, Harry, the only man ever able to awaken the passionate woman within her.

She spent the rest of the night thinking of their passionate year of marriage, their hopes for the future that could no longer be. Her determination to rid the world of all Death Eaters and their helpers was reinforced yet again.

Hermione left her cottage on Saturday afternoon dressed as she would have been dressed had Harry still been with her. A neat light blue skirt that flared just a little and ended just below her knee, a white blouse with a matching blue tie loosely tied around the collar. A dark blue coat that hung to just below her knee in line with her skirt and to finish a pair of blue shoes with a two inch heel.

She let her hair hang just how Harry had liked it; she was quite pleased with the effect. She looked for all the world the way she used to, apart from the colour. The blue was the colour she always associated with Harry after he looked so longingly at her during their one and only ball, the Yule ball that took place so long ago in their fourth year at school together. She had worn a periwinkle blue dress and Harry had looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A memory that was set in her mind, and looked at often when ever she felt a little low.

True to her word, Ginny was at the Burrow, there waiting to greet her when she arrived. Hermione found Ginny in the garden picking some wild flowers for the house.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she saw her approach. Ginny rushed forward and flung her arms around her old friend. "I am so glad to see you. Where have you been? How have you been? Are you ok? What will you do now you are home?"

Molly came from the house to see what all the excitement was about; when she saw her surrogate daughter with her daughter, she had to sit down, and chose the nearest part of the garden wall to sit on.

Hermione walked over to Molly and started to apologize for having left without saying goodbye.

"There is no need of apologies in this family dear; we all knew you had to get away. Losing Harry like that, and you not long his wife, it hit us all so hard," said Molly as she hugged Hermione.

"Arthur, Arthur, come out here dear, come see who's here." Molly shouted as she hugged Hermione for a second time.

Arthur stood on the doorstep, a little balder than Hermione had remembered but still with a pleasant smile for her. "Hermione love, how very nice to have you home." he said as he led her into the familiar kitchen.

Hermione looked around, her gaze ending at the Weasley clock that now had eleven hands. All were pointing at the word home; even the one with her name on. Harry's hand now had a black ribbon around it tied in a neat bow. It rested at the edge of the clock face where it said repose.

The whole family except Ron and Harry were there including Neville and little Ron. "We have the minister of magic arriving soon; she is coming for dinner and to discus a promotion with Arthur." Molly was telling her.

"I hope you will stay for dinner with us. Especially when you know who the minister is," Arthur had a sort of guilty look on his face, "Still if we can stand to have here for a short time then I'm sure you will be able to put up with her too." he finished.

Hermione gave Neville and Ginny a quizzical look, she wasn't supposed to know after all.

"It's horrible Umbridge, she took over as minister last week." Neville told her, not hiding the fact he hated the woman.

Hermione gave a grimace like smile and then said that she would stay. There were many questions from the Weasley's about how she was feeling, where she had been what she had been doing, what was she going to do.

Molly wanted her to stay with them. Hermione told Molly that she had a little unfinished business to take care of but would be happy to move into the Burrow for a very short while when it was done.

"You can have Ginny's room again dear, it's just how you two left it." Molly said.

A short while later Umbridge arrived with two of her personal guards.

Dinner was not a very pleasant affair, what with the self invited Umbridge who they all detested, and two body guards standing by the door all night looking at them as if trying to make them feel guilty of some thing.

With the meal finished the Weasley family, Neville and Hermione, all went into the kitchen to wash the plates or at least that's what they told Arthur, as they left him talking to the detested minister.

Hermione saw the minister preparing to leave, "Mrs Weasley would it be ok if I stayed here tonight, it's a long way back to my place and to be honest I am very tired." Hermione said sleepily.

"You should call me Molly like you used to dear, and certainly you can stop here. You just go on up to your bed, I made it up for you this morning, just in case." Molly gushed as she gave Hermione another more gentle hug.

Hermione wished them all goodnight and went to the room she and Harry had once made into a little love nest. It had been Ginny's room before and after they were married but Ginny had changed nothing they had done to it.

It was now full of reminders of her wonderful husband, and the month they spent there, but Hermione had no time to dwell on things. She rapidly changed her clothes for her leather garb and left the room through the window.

She was waiting for Umbridge as she and her bodyguard left the Weasley property. Umbridge and her body guard were about to disparate when Hermione stepped from the shadows, in one swift movement she had disarmed all three of them.

They now stood facing each other. Hermione looking icily at the minister spoke to the guards, pointing her sword at the taller of the two. She told him to roll up the ministers left sleeve, then turning to the other. She told him to find and peel off the fake skin that covered her fore arm. All this time the minister was frozen in total fear. She had realized that she had come face to face with the Death Eaters nightmare.

.

.

Hermione Potter, A Death Eater's Nightmare.

.

Chapter 4. More Umbridge

.

.

Hermione watched as a look of horror spread across the faces of the two guards' when they saw the mark of a death eater revealed. They were not Hermione's enemy; they were just doing the work they were paid to do. Just like Neville, they worked for the ministry; they would in fact given the chance, arrest Umbridge and have her sent to Azkaban. But they were not going to get that chance, not yet anyway.

Hermione deftly withdrew her wand and whispered Obliviate, the two men stood with blank expressions on their faces.

"You will return to the ministry where after fifteen minutes you will enlist some help, you will remember all that you have seen except you will not remember who I am or if I am male or female, now go." Hermione gave a quick flick of her wand and watched them disappear before turning her attention to Umbridge.

"Payback time you nasty little piece of work, you remember the things you did to my Harry, remember the dementors, remember the cruciatus you wanted to use on him, remember the detentions, he still had the scars on his hand when he died. Well I promise you they would be far, far better to have than the punishment I have in store for you," Hermione had pure hatred in her eyes as she spoke.

Umbridge seemed to be trying to get a hold of herself until she saw the icy stare of the young woman in front of her, then she began to fidget and to sob pleading for forgiveness. But just as she had refused to listen to others when they had pleaded, she found Hermione refusing to listen to her.

Hermione pointed her wand and Umbridge screamed for a long time as words were slowly carved in her flesh, 'I should not be a death eater' over and over, until apart from her left fore arm where the death mark was, her entire body was covered.

"Now dear minister, comes the bad bit," Hermione leant over the fallen Umbridge, covered in her own blood, the minister cringed in fear for her life.

"No. You, I shall not kill. No, for you some thing much, much worse.

I have spells that are irreversible by anyone but the binder. I shall put you into a living hell, where for the rest of your days you will remember all the evil you inflicted on innocents, me you will not remember, goodbye minister."

Hermione raised her wand "Menageratium permentium" she then dropped the wands of the ministry men on the ground and walked slowly back to the Burrow. Once back in her room Hermione looked into the mirror, "Just a little more time, then I can become myself once again, and go home." she went over to the bed and that night she dreamt of her true love and all they had shared.

*************************

The men from the ministry along with their reinforcements arrived as Hermione entered her window, she gave them a quick glance and saw that one of them was bent over and was retching; the others looked in horror at their minister who had now got an assortment of animal limbs instead of human ones, every visible part of her was covered in vivid red scars, the words forever embedded into her flesh, her hair was now a mass of limp and dirty looking feathers.

'_The minister of magic was last night arrested, having been revealed as a death eater, this reporter has it on good authority that it was the slayer who led the Aurors to this discovery. My source told me that he had never till now felt sorry for a death eater, but this time was different. I can only speculate as to his meaning._

_A ministry insider tells me that the appointment of a new minister will take place on Monday, favourite to be elected is Mr Arthur Weasley, we wait to find out…_

.

Ginny read the paper to the entire Weasley household as they enjoyed their Sunday lunch, "Oh dad you the minister," she said with pride.

"Yes and the best choice for many years," Neville commented.

"We will see," Arthur was his usual self and did not seem at all bothered by the news. Molly knew that her husband had been at the ministry for far too long to believe what an inside source said. She was more interested in what could have happened to Umbridge when she left their house that made some one feel sorry for her.

Hermione left the Burrow later that evening, she had things to do, preparations to make, for in a day or so she would be going after the last of the known wanted death eater's, and she wanted to be prepared.

On entering her cottage she removed a large picture from her amazing hand bag. She had taken it from the Burrow, she gently placed it on the table, it was a picture of Harry on their wedding day, she sat talking to his picture for a long time, reminiscing about their years together and wishing the picture could speak, hours later she took her attention from the picture and once again began a work out, once again she was naked and the sweat ran freely down her lithe body.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

Hermione Potter, A Death Eater's Nightmare.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

The shrieking shack

.

.

Hermione decided she had taken it too easy over the past few days.

It was time to get some real training in. To get back the slight edge she felt she had lost, being with the Weasley's at the Burrow.

The next week was spent, either doing yoga or kung fu exercises, she quickly bought her slender muscular body back to it peak ultimate condition.

Monday morning Hermione said goodbye to the photo of Harry. It was time to follow up on some leads she had, maybe the where abouts of the last of the death eater's was known, maybe they were still in the same hide out. Darkness had fallen when she arrived in Hogsmeade. Her informant surprised her when he told her where her quarry was hiding. He was certain because he had seen the person creep out twice now.

It was going to be difficult to get there without a little extra planning. She wanted to be absolutely positive this one had no where to run. No chance to once again evade justice.

She returned to her cottage to sleep. Then the following day, inconspicuous in one of her disguises she met with Mundungus, an old associate from the order of the phoenix. She acquired the sealing runes she needed to form a large blastproof area from him, and then went back to Hogsmeade where she found a room with an old friend.

As darkness fell, she watched from her vantage point to see if her prey left the safety of the hiding place; by midnight she was convinced she could now put her plan into action. She carefully entered Honeydukes sweetshop though a basement window, it was obviously the way her prey came and went. Once in the basement Hermione put one of her new spells to use, she locked the trapdoor that lay hidden there, then she laid out the runes and with a simple spell she made the whole floor blast proof, satisfied with her progress she left as silently as she had arrived.

The following day Hermione met Professor Flitwick as she was doing some shopping, she took the opportunity to get an invite to the evening feast at Hogwarts. Surprisingly, as Hermione sat down to eat, after having conversations with some of her former teachers, she found the food was much better than she remembered, but she still only ate lightly, taking just enough to feel sated but not full.

Another hour was spent with the teachers in the staff room, before Hermione took her leave; Professor Flitwick walked her to the gate then bid her good night.

Distracting the Professor was quite easy, as she shook his hand, she flicked a stone at a nearby bush with her foot, well goodbye she called, as he turned to look behind him, with one quick movement she disappeared under Harry's old invisibility cloak.

"Ah, gone, disapparated no doubt, the young these days, always in a rush," she heard him say, as he closed the huge school gates. She quickly made her way to the whomping willow, and after a quick imobilus spell, she went on down through the passage that led to the shrieking shack.

She made no sound as she moved, and was soon looking at a rather dirty dishevelled and undoubtedly smelly Bellatrix le Strange. "I see you found your place in life Strange." Hermione said scaring the other woman into jumping.

Bellatrix, lying on an old broken bed, nearly had a heart attack. Still she was fast getting to her feet wand at the ready. "Well, if it isn't missy goody, goody, herself, to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Granger?" growled Bellatrix.

"Oh, I just popped in to kill you", said Hermione, "and by the way the name is Potter, Mrs Harry Potter to the likes of you."

Bellatrix glanced at the sword briefly, before shooting off a string of curses at Hermione. Hermione how ever, just seemed to be idly deflecting them all with Gryffindors sword. She knew that there was not a curse or spell apart from the unforgivables it could not deflect if used properly.

Sweat ran down Bellatrix face, she was running out of energy, raging at Hermione she shouted the killing curse, but Hermione just side stepped, and as she did so she threw the sword like a spear. It sank through Bellatrix throat till it was stopped by the hilt; the force then sent her crashing backward till the sword went through the wall pinning her there like an odd ornament, her feet a few inches from the floor.

Bellatrix was suspended there like some strange evil rag doll, as she died unable to speak she threw one last spell, it was the cutting spell sectum Sempra and it caught Hermione off balance, she dodged but it hit her shoulder.

Hermione slid to the floor blood running freely down her arm, she clamped her hand over the gash to stem the flow a little, looking up at Bellatrix hanging lifeless from Gryffindors sword, she said "Well not to bad, one small scratch from all you lot."

Hermione needed help, she knew she would bleed to death if she tried to walk back to the school, drawing her wand she said loud and clear "Expecto Patronum." a silver deer shot from the end of her wand, she gave it a message to deliver and it left her and sped away to deliver its urgent message.

Neville and Ginny were fast asleep when the patronus arrived; on waking them, it delivered its message then evaporated. Neville was quickly dressed and ready to go, so he sent his own patronus to Hagrid the school groundsman while Ginny got ready.

"It's her lucky night, what with your mum having Jenny over at the Burrow, Hermione is badly injured and is going to need your help," Neville was saying to Ginny as they prepared to dissaparate, they arrived at Hogwarts school gates as Hagrid opened them, "What's happening then Nev?" he asked as they rushed in, heading straight across the grounds toward the whomping willow.

"Hermione needs help, she's in the shrieking shack, been injured," Neville answered as they ran.

"Well why didn't she send for me straight away?" Hagrid sounded a little offended.

"Sorry Hagrid this is one of the times when your size prevents you helping, but you could go up to the school and warn madam Pomfrey we will be bringing Hermione to her," Ginny said as they reached the willow. Hermione's spell on it was still effective, so the two of them disappeared into the passageway, while Hagrid rushed off to wake madam Pomfrey.

Hermione had managed to get her self to the bed, it had not been easy as she had had to keep a tight grip of her shoulder to slow the blood loss. She had tried a few spells, but they had not helped; now she lay trying to keep from moving too much, as she waited for Ginny to arrive.

Funny she thought all those death eaters, then to go and get hurt when I thought it was almost finished. I wonder what Ginny will say when she finds out I am the slayer, the death eaters' nightmare, well at least she and Nev should be pleased to see the wall hanging I put up.

She passed out; drifting into the first deep sleep she had had in three and a half years, where she did not have nightmares about Harry's death invade her dreams.

.

.

.

Hermione Potter. A Death Eater's Nightmare.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 more to find

.

.

.

Neville and Ginny came to the end of the passage and paused wands at the ready, they had no idea what may be at the top of the stairs. Creeping forward a few paces Neville stopped once more, this time though it was to feel what it was that had dripped onto his face. He lifted his wand and quietly said lumos, looking at his hand he was horrified to see that it was covered in blood, it was dripping from the room above.

Throwing all caution to the wind, he hurtled up the stairs, entering the room he saw Bellatrix, and instantly sent a disarming spell at her, but when she did not move he took a proper look. Seeing the hilt of a sword sticking from her throat he knew she was no longer a threat, looking over at the bed he saw a leather clad woman lying there. She did not seem to be breathing or was breathing very shallow. He moved closer then recognized Hermione, it was not the Hermione he knew, but it was definitely Hermione.

He called to Ginny, "Get up here quick as you can Gin, Hermione is badly injured."

Ginny, who was now an experienced healer, rushed to Hermione and started to check her out, while Neville had placed his hand on the deep cut to stem the flow of blood. It was bleeding worse than anything he had ever heard of since Harry had unintentionally caused a similar injury to Malfoy.

Ginny decided that the only way to help Hermione was to petrify her, it would stop the bleeding while they got her to madam Pomfrey's, hospital ward.

Hermione awoke not knowing where she was, everything was a bright, yet warm sort of white, an old wizard stood looking at her from a set of ancient gates, "am I dead?" she asked him,

"No Hermione, it's not your time yet, you have more to do, and a life to live."

The voice she heard was the voice she loved so much, it was Harry's voice coming from behind her. She turned and saw her husband standing there, her one and only love and best friend. He stood holding out his arms to her, and she rushed forward and straight into those open arms.

"Oh Harry, I have missed you so much, I just…" she stopped mid sentence, "not my time? do you mean I have to go back, to lose you again?" her joy rapidly ebbed away.

"There are a few, those left, who, though not marked as death eaters, supported them, and caused much of the pain and death. You are to seek them out, they are to pay for their crimes before your vow is filled," Harry said as he placed a kiss on her lips; she was still trying hard to hold onto him when she awoke.

Looking up, she recognized the ceiling of the hospital ward of Hogwarts. She was back, she had lost her love once again; tears ran freely down her very pale face.

Ginny, was standing looking at her, while madam Pomfrey sealed her wound, madam Pomfrey nodded to Ginny, stepping forward Ginny said, "Drink this Hermione, it will help to replace the lost blood."

Hermione did as she was told; she was too weak to argue. A few minutes later they were joined by Neville and Professor McGonagall, "how is she Gin?" Neville asked, before noticing that Hermione was awake, and directing his question to her "how are you feeling Hermione?"

"Not so bad, Nev, and thanks for coming so soon, I could think of no one else to trust," Hermione answered.

"I suppose you have a few questions, you will want some answers." she looked straight into his eyes, looking to see if he was uncomfortable with what she had done, she knew that Neville, though he was the one who had beheaded Nagini as they ended the reign of Voldemort. He had never killed anyone, other than the evil snake. Simply because he did not have the killer instinct she her self had developed after the death of Harry.

She found she could not read him, like she could some others, his eyes were friendly but guarded a little. Ginny had left them alone, she decided her almost sister needed to talk to someone about what she had been doing.

"The slayer, it was you!" Neville was making a statement, more than asking a question,

"You did all that, you killed all those death eaters, what changed you Hermione, what happened?"

"You have to ask that," she almost spat it out, "what did you expect, after what they did to my Harry, Harry who would not have hurt a fly, Harry who was the best thing that ever happened to me," she burst out crying at the memory of seeing him and losing him again.

"Is it finished?" she heard Neville ask.

"No not yet Nev, I have more to do, I have more to find. I have to find the ones who helped them, financed them and are now getting away from justice. Not till I have them all will it be finished." Hermione wiped her eyes, deciding it was time to end the crying.

Neville pulled his cloak open and pulled out Gryffindors sword and handed it to her, "Sorry but your wall hanging fell down. I have sent it to the ministry, they will dispose of it for you." he nodded and gave her a small smile "and thanks for getting rid of her."

Hermione, had been ready to perform a memory charm on them up to this point, she decided against it. She new that Neville understood her, what she had to do, he may not agree with what she was doing but he understood.

Ginny stood in the doorway, "Come back to us soon Hermione. Come back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer all characters, settings, etc, are the copyright of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing

.

.

Hermione Potter. A Death Eater's Nightmare

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

The End

.

.

It had taken over six month's work tracking down and exposing those left in the wizarding community who had willing financed and helped Voldemort. The first of her prey had been easy to find, Mr Borgin of Borgin and Burks. She had had him sent to Azkaban prison for aiding in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. It had been much easier to get a prosecution now that Arthur Weasley was the Minister of Magic, for the first time in a very long time gold would not sway the minister, this time they had an honest man in the position.

Other Voldemort supporters had followed, some for hiding death eaters, some for giving financial aid. The work involved had been exhausting and Hermione was pleased she was on the trail of her last quarry, it was hard to pin anything on him, he had covered his tracks well, that was till the day she had a message from Neville.

'_Hermione, need to see you urgent, I know Herod will find you, hopefully it wont take him to long, please come to the Burrow soon as you can, love Nev'_

She read the piece of parchment several times as she made her way back from Diagon Alley to her cottage; Herod had found her as she had left the potions shop. All the way home the message intrigued her, she had not heard from Neville or Ginny since she had been injured, and she told herself it must be important for the owl to spend time searching for me.

Hermione changed her clothes, once more she dressed to please Harry, 'I know he can't see me but he would like this outfit' she told her self as she looked into the mirror, she wore a black pleated knee length skirt with a black shirt and a white scarf, her hair hung low down her back rather like Ginny's, she had spent a long time in a Muggle hairdressers having it thinned and styled, finally she chose a dark brown cloak and low heeled black shoes to finish the outfit, pleased with the result she set out for the Burrow.

Arriving at the Burrow just five minutes later, a great fuss was made of her by all the Weasley's there including Ginny; Hermione guessed by her reception that Neville and Ginny had not told them of her secret.

Molly gave her a hug and remarked about how thin she felt, "You need to come home so I can feed you up properly," she said as she let Arthur welcome her with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. Hermione remembered how much she had missed this loving family, and all the happy times she had spent in their company.

After the evening meal was finished and the dishes washed Neville and Ginny asked her if she felt like joining them on a walk in the garden, she agreed readily, eager to know what it was that Neville wanted to see her about.

Neville told her that Umbridge had been pleading to speak to the slayer for more than two weeks, "She say's she has some vital information for you,"

While Hermione thought about this Ginny said "Hermione are you ready to tell us why yet, why you left and why you changed so much?"

Hermione promised she would tell them both after she had done this last task, "I just have to serve justice to one more, then it will be over."

The following morning Hermione had dressed similar to a Muggle lawyer, and was now waiting in the ministry of magic holding cells, a few minutes after her arrival three Auror's escorted their prisoner Umbridge into the cell.

"I asked to see the slayer," Umbridge shouted at her guard as they left her with Hermione.

"I am here representing the slayer, and as nobody knows who that is, you will need to speak to me," Hermione said coldly.

"I will only speak to the slayer," Umbridge said a little quieter.

"Well if that is the case then its back to prison for you, I will tell my client you would not talk, goodbye." Hermione turned and started to open the door.

"Do you have full authority to act for the slayer?" Umbridge almost whispered.

"What exactly do you have to say?" Hermione asked turning to face the despised woman, who now sat whimpering on the sole chair in the room.

"I can give you the one who authorised the attack on Potter; I can give you details of his private vault and where it can be found. It is full of gold and possessions taken from those killed by the death eaters." Umbridge's eyes had that evil piggy look in them.

"And what do you want for this information?" Hermione asked with an ice cold stare at the multi-limbed evil that was Dolores Umbridge.

"I want my hands back, ask the slayer if I can have my hands back, so I can at least feed myself and wash myself," Umbridge was in tears her voice pleading.

"You will get what you ask for as soon as we have the information," Hermione told her, "I will return with the minister, when you have given him the information and he has verified it as true I will see to it, you will get all I promised you."

Hermione waited in the ministers office he had left to arrest Cornelius Fudge, two hours later Arthur and Neville entered the office.

"You should have seen the stuff that Fudge had stocked up, it will take us weeks to sort out which families it all belongs to," Neville said as Arthur made them all a cup of tea.

"I did not want to believe it," Arthur said as he finally sat in his chair, sipping his tea, "Fudge had been in on some of the very first crimes reported, he even had some of the Potter family silver and gold. I never saw such a greedy man. He is even now being sentenced by the Wizengamot, they will most likely give him life. I doubt he will ever see freedom again," Arthur told her.

She smiled "I have to see Umbridge before I leave, after all I want to keep my word."

Umbridge was bought back to the holding cell, where Hermione waited for her, "It seems your information was correct, so you will get _what you asked for_, goodbye."

Umbridge failed to notice the way Hermione said "What you asked for." so she eagerly stood to let the spell be cast upon her.

The blood curdling scream echoed through all the levels of the ministry making people stop to listen as it echoed off the walls

""

Back at the Burrow Hermione had placed her few belongings into Ginny's old room, she had moved back in, but she was staying just for the week. She had her own home and her own parents to see and many years of being away from them to make up for.

Molly was over the moon she was so happy that Hermione had come home, she was a little less happy when Hermione told her how long she was going to stay.

Later that evening Hermione left the Burrow to visit Neville and Ginny, she owed them an answer and was now ready to tell them, sitting in the Longbottom living room watching the flames lick the firebrick at the back of the old fireplace Neville asked what had happened to Umbridge.

"Well she wanted her hands back, so I turned her into the thing she fears and hates the most, a centaur," Hermione said casually as if it were normal to turn people into centaurs, then she began to explain why she had done the things she had, why she had changed so much, she told them she had been pregnant when Harry had been so brutally murdered, three months to be precise.

He had been so happy; they were going to tell everyone the good news that night, instead he never came home, and after the funeral Hermione had been rushed to a Muggle hospital by her father, but it was to late, she had lost the baby, the doctor had told her father that it was the severe stress she was suffering from.

She then went away to recuperate and to get her life back together, but she found without Harry and without her baby. She could not just return to a normal life, so she went to Tibet and there she trained in a monastery. She found focus for her life in the need for revenge, so she swore to her dead husband and son that she would get every death eater left.

Hermione started to cry as the stress released Neville and Ginny both stood and hugged her, the three of them were huddled in front of the fire when Neville gasped. The two women looked at him then they turned to see what he was staring at, then they too gasped. There across the room stood a glowing Harry and a little black haired boy.

"Have a long and happy life Hermione my love," Harry said, a small smile was on his face, a deep look of sadness in his eyes.

"We will be waiting for you when your time comes mummy, we promise," the little boy said as they slowly faded away.

The End


End file.
